


Les trois épreuves et demie

by Nelja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans laquelle les Losers découvrent les pièges d'une forêt elfique. </p>
<p>Heureusement qu'ils ont lu beaucoup de contes de fées. Ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les trois épreuves et demie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anthologie 1 > Loserismes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327032) by [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys). 



> Tout appartient à drakys et supaidachan.

"On dit que la personne qui jette une pièce dans l'eau de la fontaine aux fées en pensant à son amour se mariera dans l'année." expliqua doctement Esoj.

"Avec l'amour en question ?" demanda Carpet-Vale.

"Oui, oui ! C'est dans les spécifications !"

"Mais est-ce qu'il se fera faire la gueule tous les soirs et cocu le mois suivant ?"

Silent Pascal avait l'air de penser que c'était une précision nécessaire, mais Esoj la balaya d'un revers de main et d'un vibrant "Peu importe."

"Parce qu'on y va seulement pour ramasser toutes les pièces ?" demanda Shmae Girl.

"Les fées les ramassent." dit Carpet-Vale. "On ne peut pas avoir confiance en elles, les égoïstes."

Spider-chan, elle, souriait d'un air affectueux et quelque peu condescendant. Elle lui tapota la tête comme si Shmae Girl était mignonne quand elle essayait de réfléchir. La guerrière ne sembla pas s'en offenser.

Pidgeonboy, qui manifestement, avait partagé l'hypothèse de Shmae Girl, un peu plus. Mais pour ne pas lui faire honte, les autres ne firent généreusement pas attention à lui. Ou peut-être ne faisaient-ils pas attention à lui tout court.

"Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me préciser pourquoi on y va, alors ?" demanda Spider-chan. "Histoire qu'on ne découvre pas à moitié chemin que Carpet-Vale a changé d'avis sur ce qu'elle veut faire du beau mâaaale de la demi-heure, et qu'on est là pour rien."

"Oh ! Espèce de..."

"Ce que Carpet-Vale veut dire," interrompit diplomatiquement Esoj, "c'est que non, pas du tout. En fait, je parlais des spécifications, et elles sont très claires. C'est l'eau de la fontaine aux fées, pas la fontaine elle-même. Nous avons un client qui n'a pas envie de faire le voyage, mais qui est près à payer une petite fortune pour qu'on lui en rapporte dans une fiole."

"La géographie n'est pas mon point fort, mais je parie qu'il n'aurait pas proposé ça si le trajet n'était pas à la fois très inconfortable et très dangereux." grogna Pidgeonboy. "On aurait au moins dû demander une grosse fortune."

"On aura de toute façon une grosse fortune !" s'exclama Esoj. Elle ouvrit son sac d'un ton triomphant pour y montrer un grand nombre de petites fioles. Et puis, au cas où les Losers! ne verraient pas la différence avec d'habitude, elle s'exclama "Elles sont vides ! Et une fois qu'on aura servi notre client, je suis certaine qu'on trouvera un autre pigeon pour chacune."

"Et comment on pourra lui prouver qu'on ne l'a pas juste remplie au premier puits venu ?" demanda Silent Pascal. "Je veux dire, si pour être payé on doit se pointer au très court passage de l'année où il sera marié et pas encore déçu, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse récupérer le quart des paiements des gens de bonne foi. Et pour les autres..."

"C'est simple !" s'exclama Esoj. "Je n'ai pas encore tout raconté, mais je suis heureuse que vous soyez si avides de savoir. Il est impossible de confondre l'eau de la fontaine aux fées avec une autre, parce qu'elle est rose émeraude."

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

"Ca a bon goût ?" demanda Shmae Girl.

"Ca n'existe pas !" affirma Spider-chan.

"Parce que les émeraudes sont vertes." précisa très utilement Pidgeonboy.

"Apparemment, si ! Mais justement, seulement pour l'eau de la fontaine aux fées ! Ca fait que personne ne peut faire de teinture avec la bonne couleur, et au total, tout le monde verra que c'est la vraie !"

"Je suis sûre que les elfes pourraient," argumenta Spider-chan. "S'ils essayaient, en tout cas."

"Mais si ça n'existe pas ?" demanda Shmae Girl.

"Cela n'empêche pas ! Ca n'existe juste pas encore !"

Carpet-Vale haussa les épaules "Tant que tu ne le dis pas au client..."

* * *

Au bout de quarante secondes à marcher sans parler et sans combattre de grosse bête à cornes qui déboulait sur le chemin, Shmae Girl commençait à s'ennuyer.

Soudain, elle pointa le doigt en avant avec un sourire ravi, et les Losers le suivirent du regard pour voir de quelle taille était le monstre, parce que la probabilité qu'un repas à dix services apparaisse en pleine nature était faible, même dans une forêt féérique.

Mais non, ce n'était qu'un de ces panneaux ridicules qui assurait que des cerfs, des sangliers, des aurochs ou même des phacochères pouvaient passer en plein milieu de la route et que vous risquiez de les piétiner par accident, ou le contraire.

"Il est dessiné bizarre !" expliqua Shmae Girl.

"C'est une licorne !" s'exclama Pidgeonboy. Les autres prenaient des airs distants qui laissaient entendre que ce n'était pas la peine de crier comme ça, ils s'en étaient rendu compte depuis le début, pas que regarder les panneaux soit leur première priorité mais ils pouvaient faire plusieurs choses à la fois, et puis pourquoi prendre l'air surpris ?

"Ca y est, on est dans le bon coin." remarqua Esoj en prenant des notes.

"Ou alors, on l'a posé là pour nous faire prendre la mauvaise direction." contesta Spider-chan.

"Il parait que le steak de licorne, c'est vachement bon. Ca protège contre les empoisonnements." médita Pidgeonboy.

Esoj eut un léger sursaut d'horreur.

"Evidemment, il faut que la licorne soit de la bonne couleur. Si elle est grise, on risque de se retrouver maudit, à la place. Ou peut-être noire. Ou blanche. Je ne me rappelle plus. Dans ce cas-là, on perd la faveur des dieux, et je me demande si on n'a pas aussi une terrible indigestion."

"Tu es très bon pour dégoûter les gens, pas vrai ?" fit remarquer Carpet-Vale. Son ton était suffisamment méprisant pour cacher l'obligation dans laquelle elle était de reconnaître qu'il était bon pour quelque chose.

"On peut attendre qu'il y en ait une qui arrive ?" proposa Shmae Girl. "Avec un peu de chance, elle ne sera ni blanche, ni grise, ni noire."

"Tu sais," commença Spider-chan, "ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a ce panneau qu'il y en a forcément une qui va passer dans la minute."

"Pourtant je dois reconnaître que ça a été le cas pour le panneau Attention aux cerfs," fit remarquer Esoj, "et pour celui des sangliers, des aurochs, ou même des phacochères."

"Justement !" s'exclama Spider-chan. "On les as vus sans être obligés de s'arrêter."

"Ceci dit, je ne serais pas contre une petite pause..." avança Carpet-Vale. "Juste comme ça. Et parce que, vous savez, les licornes sont plus rares que les cerfs et les sangliers, alors ça vaut la peine d'essayer plus longtemps."

"Elle arrive." interrompit Silent Pascal, les sens en alerte.

Shmae Girl en sembla très contente, Spider-chan aussi parce que plus tôt ce serait fait plus tôt on aurait fini cette quête à la noix. Les autres se sentirent un peu volés dans leur pause, mais au moins, ils pouvaient bien rester assis pendant que Shmae Girl s'occupait de tout. En plus, cela lui ferait plaisir.

* * *

La créature argentée apparut à la lisière d'une forêt. Le bruit de son trot léger était aussi doux que celui de la pluie quand on sait qu'on ne va pas se la prendre sur la tête. Une corne de cristal se dressait au milieu de son front aussi fièrement que la tour d'un mage un peu mégalomane.

"Argenté, ça compte comme blanc ou gris ?" demanda Shmae Girl.

"Attendez !" interrompit Carpet-Vale.

Tout le monde la regarda, ce qui aurait pu arriver plus souvent, mais en était d'autant plus satisfaisant.

"Je suis une princesse," précisa-t-elle, un peu pour la rigueur de son argumentation, un peu pour le plaisir, "Mes parents ont même failli inviter des bonnes fées pour être mes marraines !"

"Pourquoi failli ?" demanda Silent Pascal.

"Parce qu'il s'est révélé qu'elles faisaient toujours des histoires quand il y en avait une qui n'était pas invitée, alors..."

"Mais alors, là, elles n'ont toutes pas été invitées !" interrompit Pidgeonboy. "Ca a dû être encore pire !"

"Mais non, pas du tout !"

"Comme ça, les fées ne savent même pas qu'elle existe." expliqua Silent Pascal.

"Peu importe !" s'exclama Carpet-Vale avec un début d'énervement. "Ce qui compte est que je suis l'experte en fées ici, et je sais ce qui va se passer mieux que vous !"

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?" demanda Pidgeonboy. "J'espère que ce n'est pas trop déplaisant."

"Ce n'est manifestement pas une licorne !" expliqua Carpet-Vale. Et puis, comme tout le monde la regardait bizarrement sauf ceux qui comptaient le nombre de cornes avec un doigt. "Au moins, pas seulement une licorne ! C'est une épreuve !"

Pidgeonboy fit remarquer à voix très basse que ça ne répondait pas à la question.

"Quand elles veulent tester les capacités d'un mortel, les fées leur font subir des épreuves de bonté, d'intelligence et de courage."

"Et pas de trancher à grands coups d'épée ?"

"Hum, ça c'est force, ça doit aller avec le courage. Si on est courageux mais qu'on se fait ratatiner, ça ne compte probablement pas comme réussir."

"Et alors, celle-là, c'est laquelle ?"

"Pas celle de courage, en tout cas."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda Pidgeonboy. "La corne a l'air pointue."

"Oui, moi aussi je pourrais filer mes collants dessus."

"C'est quand que je peux la taper ?" demanda Shmae Girl, pleine d'espoir.

"Quand on aura fini de discuter." expliqua Spider-chan.

"Pas juste."

"C'est peut-être une épreuve d'intelligence de comprendre que ce n'est pas une épreuve..." dit Esoj d'un ton pensif.

"Mais si c'est une épreuve d'intelligence, comprendre que ce n'est pas une épreuve, c'est échouer. Peut-être qu'il faut juste comprendre que c'est une épreuve et ne rien faire après, à part faire un pique-nique ?" demanda Pidgeonboy d'un ton plein d'espoir.

"Ca doit être l'épreuve de bonté, alors." conclut Carpet-Vale par élimination, avec l'air tout à fait satisfait de ses capacités de raisonnement.

Il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel tout le monde se regardait en essayant de considérer les gens qui seraient offensés par l'idée même qu'on les désigne volontaires, et ceux qui seraient offensés par l'idée qu'on ne les désigne pas, et ceux qui seraient juste très mauvais pour ça.

Carpet-Vale toussota, décida que même en tant qu'experte en fées elle pouvait avoir la modestie de désigner quelqu'un d'autre qui limiterait les dégâts, surtout que ce ne serait pas à elle de donner quelque chose si c'était une étape indispensable. "Je pense qu'une druide, qui s'entend avec toutes les créatures vivantes, serait toute désignée..."

"Maintenant elle est partie." dit Shmae Girl d'un ton boudeur.

Les Losers fixèrent avec des degrés variés d'horreur l'emplacement où elle se tenait.

"On pourrait peut-être la rattraper pour être bons avec elle de force ?" suggéra Pidgeonboy.

"Peu importe ! Je pense que si elle a juste traversé la route, comme sur le poteau, au lieu de nous attendre, ce n'était pas vraiment une épreuve. Elles nous attendront plus tard !"

"Moi je pense qu'on l'a ratée." grogna Spider-chan.

* * *

Une petite clairière bucolique éclairée par le soleil apparaissait comme l'endroit parfait pour se reposer et manger. Même l'herbe semblait magiquement modifiée pour être douce au postérieur.

Sauf qu'au centre de la clairière, il y avait encore un de ces poteaux indicateurs.

Et au lieu de signaler un passage d'oiseaux roc, des vers géants, de baleines à bosse ou tout autre équivalent, il portait l'indication "Très important. Saute 108 fois autour de ce panneau à cloche-pieds. Alors la fortune viendra. Mais si tu refuses, la malchance la plus noire s'abattra sur toi."

"C'est une épreuve." dit Carpet-vale d'un ton horrifié.

"Une épreuve de courage." compléta Pidgeonboy.

"Tout est une épreuve de courage pour toi." insinua Spider-chan.

"Je veux dire, il faut vraiment ne pas avoir peur du ridicule."

"Je pense que c'est une péreuve d'intelligence." dit Esoj. "Il faut comprendre qu'on se fiche de ta gueule et ne pas le faire !"

"Dommage, ça aurait été drôle." dit Spider-chan.

"Devant un tel ennemi, le mieux est de parlementer." intervint Silent Pascal.

Il saisit sa dague, et grava dans le panneau de bois une virgule entre le 1 et le 08. Puis il le regarda d'un air satisfait, et même, fit un peu plus d'un tour à cloche-pieds, pour montrer sa résolution.

"Je pense que c'est effectivement acceptable." dit Esoj en le suivant, et en expliquant les calculs qui permettaient de savoir combien faisaient 1,08 tours.

Shmae Girl était la seule à rester boudeuse. "C'est dommage. Si on l'avait laissé, ça aurait été 108 fois plus drôle !"

C'était cent fois, en fait, mais personne ne le lui fit remarquer.

* * *

C'était le tour de Pidgeonboy de monter la garde, et il était en train de se préparer à crier très fort dès qu'un monstre leur tomberait dessus.

Quand soudain, il lui sembla que les arbres commençaient à bouger.

Sauf qu'il faisait nuit, alors cela pourrait très bien être une illusion d'optique comme quand on croit que le monde entier est en train de vous sauter dessus. Ou alors, comme tous les arbres semblaient se déplacer dans la même direction, cela pouvait être lui qui était en train de bouger sans le savoir.

Il était peut-être endormi et somnambule ? C'était peu probable, vu qu'il était assis sur un caillou, mais il leva quand même les yeux pour vérifier. Les étoiles ne bougeaient pas. Ah oui, enfer, c'était vrai, elle faisait toujours ça, même quand on se déplaçait vraiment.

Il regarda les tentes où dormaient les autres, et elles ne tremblaient que très légèrement, sous l'effet du déplacement - he, quel déplacement ?

Il cria, puis se persuada que c'était pour alerter les autres, pas parce qu'il avait eu peur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Spider-chan, passant une tête ensommeillée par l'ouverture de sa tente.

"Nos tentes - et le rocher de Pidgeonboy - sont en train d'être transportées par quelque chose. Probablement un sort." expliqua Silent Pascal, qui avait l'air totalement réveillé.

"C'est un sort rose !" s'exclama Shmae Girl. Pidgeonboy fit ce que son inconscient lui avait rigoureusement interdit depuis qu'il avait remarqué le problème. Il regarda ses pieds. Ou plutôt, il regarda sous ses pieds, sous le caillou.

On aurait dit que c'était vivant. Des animaux minuscules, qui grouillaient. Et roses.

"C'est encore une épreuve !" s'exclama Carpet-vale.

"Comment on fait pour distinguer une épreuve des trucs chiants naturels qui nous tombent dessus toutes les autres fois ?" protesta Pidgeonboy.

"Tu en as déjà vu qui étaient roses ?"

"Hum, ça dépend. A partir du moment où on regarde les entrailles..."

"Nous sommes portés par des fourmis gênantes !" énonça gravement Esoj.

Pidgeonboy résista à la tentation de pousser un cri suraigu, ne résista pas à celle de regarder une fois de plus en sachant ce que c'était, et enfin bénit le fait que s'être assis sur un caillou plutôt que par terre.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Silent Pascal.

"Oh, c'est ce qu'invoque un magicien quand il essaie d'avoir des fourmis géantes mais qu'il est nul en orthographe."

"Et elles nous emmènent où ?" demanda Carpet-Vale d'un ton légèrement paniqué.

"Dans un endroit gênant, je pense."

"Comme un concours de danse en tutu ?"

"Par exemple."

"Ou un grand trou ouvert dans le sol ?"

"C'est gênant, ça ?"

"Je dis ça," précisa Spider-chan d'un ton un rien tranchant, "parce que d'après ce que je vois c'est là qu'elles nous emmènent !"

Personne ne contesta la vision nocturne des elfes. Sauf peut-être intérieurement, pour dire qu'ils avançaient vite, et que si Spider-chan le voyait il ne devait pas être si loin que ça...

"C'est peut-être une épreuve de courage." dit Carpet-Vale, "pour voir si on n'a pas peur d'être projetés dans un grand trou..."

"Ou une épreuve d'intelligence pour voir si on a peur d'être projetés dans un grand trou !" s'exclama Esoj avec horreur. Elle essaya de voir si elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la vague vivante, mais les arbres passaient trop vite, et les fourmis gênantes, fidèles à leur vocation, formaient sur le sol un tapis compact, où en plus on n'avait pas trop envie de marcher.

"Peut-être que c'est une épreuve de bêtise ?" s'interrogea Pidgeonboy. "Vous savez, il y a cette rumeur qui dit que si on ne se rend pas compte qu'on va tomber, alors on reste suspendu au-dessus du vide."

"C'est n'importe quoi." informa fatalistement Silent Pascal.

"Personne n'est stupide à ce point !" s'exclama Spider-chan, comme si elle faisait une concession douloureuse.

"Et même, c'est une façon totalement stupide de tester les gens !" cria Esoj d'un ton très légèrement hystérique, parce que même à des yeux humains et avec juste la lumière de la lune, le trou était clairement visible maintenant.

"Moui... vous avez sans doute raison..." concéda Carpet-Vale.

Elle se concentra, et le sol se transforma en un champ de flammes. Quand les Losers eurent fini de hurler, ils durent patauger dans les cadavres de fourmis pour jeter leurs réserves d'eau sur les débuts d'incendies qui avaient pris dans leurs tentes.

"Je suppose qu'on n'est pas près d'une rivière ?" demanda un Pidgeonboy un peu noirci. "De la fontaine aux fées, par exemple ?"

"Si c'était le cas, elles ne s'appelleraient pas des fourmis gênantes." rappela Esoj. "Et vous savez quoi ? Je parie qu'elles nous ont emmenés presque exactement, quoique pas tout à fait sinon cela donnerait une indication précieuse, dans la mauvaise direction !"

* * *

"Au fait, ça ressemble à quoi, une fée ?" demanda Shmae Girl.

"A des petits humains d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut, avec des ailes et des oreilles pointues..." Pidgeonboy se rendit compte que personne n'était en train de l'interrompre, et soit c'était parce qu'il avait entièrement raison, soit c'était parce que c'était de tellement grosses bêtises qu'elles choquaient tout le monde "Non ?"

"J'ai toujours pensé," énonça Spider-chan avec un mépris très méprisant, "que la plupart des histoires qu'on raconte sur les fées ne sont qu'une façon de ridiculiser les elfes en les parodiant."

"Mais alors, ça ressemble à quoi ?"

"Pas à ce que tu dis."

"Je ferai un petit article dessus quand on aura quitté le bois." intervint Esoj. "Vous pourrez le lire avant que je l'envoie à Druide Hebdo."

"Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! A ce moment, on les aura vues aussi !"

"Oh, vous n'aurez pas forcément remarqué tous les détails intéressants."

"Mais je m'en fiche, des détails !"

"Oh, alors, ça ressemble à des fées."

"En bref, tu n'en sais pas plus que nous, mais en plus long."

C'est à ce moment qu'un homme habillé en vert pêche sembla apparaître au bord de la route. En fait, ce n'était probablement pas le cas, c'était ridicule, les gens n'apparaissaient pas, ils se contentaient d'arriver dans le dos des gens pendant qu'ils étaient trop occupés par une conversation stupide pour les remarquer. Parfois, en particulier quand ils étaient armés d'un couteau acéré, cela pouvait être une mauvaise nouvelle, parce que Les Losers n'avaient pas le temps de dire à Shmae Girl de se retenir.

Mais bien sûr, cet homme n'avait envers eux aucune mauvaise intention. Et c'était bien dommage. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Carpet-Vale en bavant sur ses yeux d'or, ses cheveux qui flottaient au vent comme des fils d'or, son visage parfaitement dessiné, et son petit cul pas dégueu non plus, moulé dans un costume parfaitement ajusté de velours vert pêche.

"Bonjour, charmantes demoiselles, nobles messieurs. Puis-je vous aider ?"

Carpet-Vale papillonna du regard. "Nous ne vondrions pas vous importuner, mais si nous pouviez vous mener jusqu'à la fontaine aux fées..." Et marcher devant nous, pensa-t-elle tout bas. La vue sera meilleure.

L'homme prit l'air le plus attristé qu'on pouvait imaginer, et Carpet-Vale regretta d'avoir amené une telle désolation sur un visage si charmant.

"Helas, si je le pouvais, je le ferais. Mais c'est impossible."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Esoj d'un ton soupçonneux.

L'homme se retourna vers elle, son visage éclairé par un sourire qui montrait à quel point il la jugeait intelligente pour avor posé une telle question. "Comme vous le savez, l'eau de la fontaine aux fées est de couleur rose émeraude. Or, vous le savez bien, cette couleur n'existe pas ! Comment l'eau pourrait-elle exister ?"

Esoj, le visage fixé sur le costume vert pêche de l'inconnu, gargouilla quelque chose qui devait ressembler à "Bien sûr, comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ?"

"Vous savez, si vous continuez à errer dans cette forêt sans rien trouver, vous aller affronter de terribles dangers. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur." dit-il en se tournant vers Pidgeonboy. "Et puis, imaginez-vous les fées utiliser une fontaine, avec de l'eau, alors qu'elles peuvent distiller les plus fins alcools des plantes ?" argumenta-t-il encore, tourné vers Silent Pascal, cette fois.

"Probablement pas."

Vous voyez ?" Il semblait extrêmement heureux de tomber sur des gens si raisonnables, et les Losers en étaient étrangement fiers. Il regarda Spider-chan. "Ce serait si dommage que vous perdiez votre temps à cause de rumeurs stupides !" Puis à nouveau vers Carpet-Vale. "Je serais heureux de vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt la plus proche."

"Vous êtes trop aimable..." murmura-t-elle.

"Dites, monsieur !" demanda Shmae Girl. "Votre vêtement, il ne serait pas vert pêche ?"

L'homme la regarda un instant d'un air contrarié, avant de fondre en sucre à nouveau. "Exactement. Alors, ma petite, est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de partir vers des terres où les monstres seront plus dignes de toi ?"

"Bah si, mais je veux dire, alors, peut-être que l'eau rose émeraude..."

L'individu semblait quelque peu troublé dans sa parfaite sérénité.

"Ecoute, arrête d'embêter le monsieur, d'accord ?" demanda patiemment Spider-chan.

Shmae Girl sembla hésiter, puis elle eut un grand sourire "Oh, je disais ça comme ça !"

Elle rejoignit les autres Losers qui avaient déjà rebroussé chemin.

* * *

"Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, un elfe ?" dit une voix pensive dans les buissons. "j'avais toujours supposé que ça n'existait pas, que c'etait juste une caricature des fées.

"Pas trop tôt," répondit une autre fée. "Ils nous auront vraiment fait recourir aux grands moyens, ceux-là."

"C'est vrai, quoi. Vendre l'eau de la fontaine aux fées ! Quelle horreur ! Elle doit être réservée à ceux qui ont le courage d'affronter les nombreux dangers et les encore plus nombreux désagréments de notre forêt tout seuls."

"Ou au moins, on pourrait la vendre nous-même pour récupérer l'argent..." suggéra une voix de plus.

Les autres le regardèrent avec horreur.

Quelques mois plus tard, une terrible guerre civile éclatait dans la forêt des fées.

* * *

"Vous savez quoi ?" dit Pidgeonboy à son équipe, après être sortis de la forêt, "je crois qu'on s'est encore fait avoir !"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?" demanda Spider-chan d'un air accusateur.

Pidgeonboy essaya de réfléchir, ne trouva aucune raison. Cela ne le troubla pas trop. C'était, après tout, son état d'esprit habituel.

"Oh, je dis ça juste comme ça, parce que ça nous arrive toujours."

"Et peut-être aussi parce qu'on aurait pu prendre l'eau de la fontaine aux fées, et on a décidé de rebrousser chemin, alors que je suis sûre qu'on n'en était pas loin." dit Shmae Girl.

Mais personne ne les écouta. Parfois, ces deux-là avaient des idées vraiment trop bizarres.


End file.
